1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earth working implement of the single throw lever, fulcrumed fork and sweep cutter type and is designed specifically for downwardly penetrating the ground and augering the latter in the area of the weed to be removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of auger-type hand-operative weeders heretofore have been known such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,075, 4,112,902, 4,003,436, 3,548,953, 3,548,497, 3,552,850, 2,504,746, 1,947,785, 1,857,500, 1,842,903, 1,528,157, 1,142,783, 799,359, 445,621 and 128,150 as well as United Kingdom Pat. No. 842,871, Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 577,620 and Denmark Pat. No. 57,390.